Waking Up To Your Face
Once again, the dark of the night fades away For this fox, it´s the dawn of a new day I was used to them as the start to yet another day as a hustler Not much changed back then as time went on during that career It´s not the case anymore, for I have a cozy, safe new home at the countryside Along with a job on the right side of the law, along with my bunny wife Life looks so better for me when I´m by the side of the lovely Judy Oh, how I admire your dedication to justice and bravery Many years have passed since the highlight of our relationship, which was our wedding Now, we live together at your hometown, where we are now too during this Sunday morning Bluebirds sing as the sun rises and shines brightly over the hill No other noises here at nine o´clock, weekend mornings here are usually so peaceful We´ve had this house at Bunnyburrow for quite some time ever since we got married Even though we moved here from Zootopia, both of us still work at the ZPD It´s very quiet in our house too, since neither of us snores all that often Above the stairs and in a big cozy bedroom sleeps the happiest fox in the town I don´t need a pajama since my fur is warm enough, so I just sleep in my boxer shorts Not to mention that my long-eared darling always likes seeing me shirtless And in my arms is none other than the most beautiful rabbit in Bunnyburrow Resting her soft head against my muscular chest, which works as a good replacement for her pillow All curdled up around you, my paws hold your shoulders while my fluffy tail keeps your strong legs warm With a cozy blanket to top it all off, both of us sure feel like home We haven´t had any nightmares or sleepless nights ever since we started sleeping together like this Even during the hardest times, we´ll always have a place in each other´s arms Carrots, you´re the best kind of wife a man like myself can have You have all the traits I admire in women, from kindness and devotion to intelligence and courage The sun starts to shine more, it´s not dark anymore in here You start to move a bit, for you´re the type of mammal who wakes up earlier Yawning so cutely, showing your buckteeth and stretching your tiny paws Suddenly in my sleep, I can feel the touch of a kiss on my nose When I open my eyes, I am greeted by a most gorgeous sight My heart pounds softly as I´m feeling the moment I see your soft gray fur, tiny twitching nose and those big, purple, feminine eyes Your ears are down softly, just like they are whenever you´re feeling emotional or amorous As usual, you´re wearing your snug, smooth pink nightwear It matches all of your attractive features, from your thighs to your rear But the best of all is that sweet, sunny smile that could banish any darkness I can´t even describe all the joy your sweetness has brought to our lives “Wakey wakey, sleepy foxy” are the first words I hear from the mouth of my wife today You say them in the same gentle, playful tone to which we tease each other occasionally For a moment, we just gaze into each other´s eyes lovingly, without saying a word Right before you drape your paws around your fox husband As you lean closer to my face, I nuzzle and tug your long ears Also giving a tiny lick to your cheek, which is what us foxes love to do to our mates After cuddling for a while, my wife leaves the bed and heads off to make some breakfast I love everything you cook, but beignets, pancakes and waffles with blueberries are the best It turns out you´re making the latter, which makes me so delighted Soon, you´re sitting back in my lap while we enjoy breakfast at bed I don´t know what we´re about to do today just yet No matter where you and I go spend our time, I´m sure it´ll be worth it I couldn´t be more content with this simple life as Mr. Nick Hopps It´s amazing to think that a life as wonderful as this begun from an unexpected romance We just sit here and enjoy each other´s company before getting changed and going outside Considering how sunny the cloudless sky is at the moment, I can say a great day is waiting just ahead There is no better way to start a day, that´s for sure Than waking up to your face. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years